The Galaxy of the Cowards: Episode 3
Being in a cell for 3 days… Well I don’t care about that! It’s so usual in my life, getting almost killed by something, bounty hunters and mercenaries being my enemies and leaders who wants to kill me. Anyway! While I’m in this cell doing nothing (Too bad I don’t have my glassphone) I’m going to tell a little bit of my origins, and how I got my name of Radionatix. It all started 20 years ago, I was just a baby on an abandoned castle in a planet similar to Earth called Planet Kurzain, I was adopted by a Cyborg, but it wasn’t just an ordinary cyborg! He was a super computer cyborg with a brain taking care of this castle. I called my cyborg as my Father, he adopted my name as Radionatix, my father didn’t like used names, so he wanted an original name for me… And that’s how I got my name Radionatix, sounds more like a name for a robot or cyborg. All the people I met they think I’m lying when I say my name, but I’m just extremely honest to say my real name instead of saying a fake name. One big mystery about me is when I go to Earth I always get flashbacks about me on a different place of this planet, It’s really annoying, maybe those flashbacks are just visions of how was Earth before the humans went extinct, or something else. Now, how did I became a bounty hunter? Sadly when I was 15 years old my father died of a virus that infected his system and his brain shut down, I tried to fix my father, but I realized my father was more than 5000 years hundred years old… cyborgs or any kind of machines with brains they can only live for just 5000 years or little more. After my father’s death, I was crying, I had no other place to live, I had no option but to leave the abandoned castle and going to my friend’s house. Planet Kurzain belonged to the humans years ago, Inefer was the only best friend I had in my life, he actually gave me a job… Being a bounty hunter like his father. Inefer was never a huge fan of being a bounty hunter, so he help me to be a bounty hunter by going to a mercenary clan called The Brown Blood. They taught me everything! The Brown Blood had also deadly mercenaries and bounty hunters creating fear on the galaxy. My master was the best of the clan and he helped me how to be deadly like them, and now… Look at me! 4 years later on killing giant monsters, people, leaders or dangerous organizations while getting drunk because my life is a piece of sh$t! I lost my father and my best friend Inefer, and I want to know why I’ve never met my real parents! Why my parents left me on a fricking abandoned castle?! Anyway, I just want to calm down, I also wished Zilxano never existed. And some people are right! In this galaxy no one wants to challenge or rebel him, and it’s not because we don’t have enough power to fight his army and him or not enough hope! It’s because everyone is a coward including me… In other words, we live in a galaxy where nobody wants to overthrow Zilxano, it’s just cowardly to us. 2 days later, now I’m on Planet Ornata! Marnina’s ship lands on the top of the castle. Marnina takes me with some tall guards with powerful armor while pointing me their weapons, basically I was inside on a massive castle! The castle was bigger than a mountain! And the three headed black dragon was heading to his giant cave. “Where did you get your mascot?” I said, “Well my dear Radio, I found him in Planet Hadroh, he was destroying it until I came to help to government to catch the creature. I called him Dritheria”, Marnina said. Inside the castle there were many rooms and down the castle slaves doing weapons and mining. I walked in this castle for many boring minutes until they showed me a buried temple, the temple had human architecture and it was big. “Radio, I didn’t take you to my castle to face your dead, we found this temple years ago, but only a human can enter this temple”, said Marnina, “Why you don’t open it? It’s easy to break temple gates!” I said, “We can’t open it, we tried bombs, hyper laser canons and even Dritheria with his power tried his best to destroy the gate. In the ancient writings it says that only a human can enter this temple by using his blood”, Marnina said, It turned out to be a Super Temple! A Super Temple is a temple who has enough power to let just one race to enter, weird but true. “If you don’t enter this temple, I’ll have no option but to kill you!” Marnina said, I never went to a Super Temple but… Whatever. Close to the gates, a hole is seen as an eye, that’s were I drop a little bit of my blood and the gates opened. “If you clean or find anything beautiful or useful I will let you go”, Marnina said, inside the temple they were too many statues and paintings, I don’t know too much about my culture but as far as I know they could be gods my race believed. It was a huge hallway and so dark, I used my light to see where this hallway can lead me. Later, I entered into a yellow room, it was more like a small temple inside a Super Temple, I didn’t find something useful or treasures. Unexpectedly, the dark went away with a light that came close to me, the light made the small temple brighter like it was gold, the light took a form like a guardian. On that moment, I was impressed that the guardian was really a human, he was holding a large spear and his armor looks amazing. The yellow guardian started talking: “I have been waiting for you”, said the guardian, “Who are you?” I said, “I am Prothemius, and I am the follower of the chosen one and also The God of the Realms and Universes” Prothemius said, “Is this your temple?” I said, “Yes Radionatix, this is my temple”, Prothemius said, “How do you know my name?” I said, “That’s the name of the chosen one”. TO BE CONTINUED… Category:Fanfiction Category:The Galaxy of the Cowards (series) Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Universe 296 Category:The Galaxy of Cowards Episodes